Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a computer simulation system that can generate a simulation environment to provide users with an immersive application experience by means of three-dimensional dynamic scene, entity behavior interaction, and the like.
In the related art, a simple and feasible virtual reality solution is proposed by providing virtual reality glasses including virtual reality function members and providing virtual reality content playing by means of external electronic devices such as a user's cell phone, tablet, etc.
However, as the size, specification, material and the like of different external electronic devices differ greatly, if the electronic devices cannot be effectively limited, the electronic devices are prone to shake and sway during use, which may affect users' sense of immersion in the process and may even cause discomfort such as dizziness.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.